The Sick, Twisted Game Called Love
by xxxMusic.Is.Life.xx
Summary: Two weeks before the wedding, Bella walks in on Edward and Rosalie. Emmett takes comfort in Alice, who leaves Jasper for him, but who will Bella and Jasper take comfort in? Read and Review, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Cheaters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *sigh* Though I wish I owned Jackson Rathbone…**

**(A/N This is my first fanfic, so please cut me some slack. =] Praises welcome, flames welcome, but laughed at.)**

-BPOV- prologue

I woke up this morning thinking, _this is going to be a wonderful day, nothing can bring me down._ Boy, was I sure as hell wrong. The sight of my fiancée's naked form going up and down on the blonde beauty's stark naked body was enough to send me into hiding for a thousand years.

But instead I just went into a full blown panic attack. This one affair is going to change my entire life, I can feel it. 

"Bella! BELLA!" Edward screamed once he realized he'd been caught.

I couldn't see anymore, the tears in my eyes were flooding my vision and a pair of ice cold arms enveloped my now sweating body, but I couldn't see their owner. Alice's? No, too manly. Emmett's? No, not manly enough. Jasper! But wait, why would Jasper hold me?

That was all I could think before my body shut down, and I went into complete darkness.

**-So what did you think? I think I'm going to have to see at least 3 positive reviews before I continue, but I will probably post the first chapter anyways to see if it get someone else more interested. Don't worry the next chapters will be longer I promise!!**


	2. Alice's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful -drum roll please-Stephenie Meyer. P.S. I also don't own Pumas. =]  
-Sorry I had to delete my story in order to get that weird chapter mix up worked out. Here's the REAL chapter two. Enjoy!! And thank you to the reviewers who reviewed on my deleted story =] they made me smile to actually know someone read my prologue, lol.**

**-BPOV-**

I woke up to the sun shining bright right in my face. Ha, just kidding. It's four a.m. And it's supposed to be cloudy today anyways. But today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. I get out of my bed and walk into the bathroom, to brush my hair and teeth. It's already too exciting to go back to sleep today. Today is exactly two weeks before my wedding. I used to hate the fact I was getting married. Now, I couldn't be any happier that in two weeks, I will officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Mornin' dad."

"Good morning, Bells." he stated groggily.

"Do you want some breakfast? We have all this breakfast food, I haven't been up in time to see you before you leave for work for a long time, sorry." I wasn't used to getting up this early, but for some reason it felt like this was a normal routine for me today.

"Sure, thanks."

After I made Charlie a buffet of pancakes and every imaginable breakfast food, I walked upstairs to get dressed, I think I'm going to go to the Cullen's at seven, to give them time to get back from their late night hunting trip last night.

I got dressed in a cute outfit Alice bought for me, it was one of the simpler things. A teal tank top with lace around the edges, a tight white t-shirt over that, a pair of stone-washed flair jeans, and my white Pumas.

Charlie left in his cruiser about a half hour ago, so it must be about six a.m. I still have an hour. I emailed Renée for the remaining time. I told her about how I was excited about today being two weeks before my wedding day, and about getting up early enough to fix Charlie breakfast before work, she will be please to hear that since it will give her something to make fun of Charlie for because he can't make his own food.

It's ten till seven. I go outside to get in my Mercedes Guardian, and to my surprise it didn't start. What could be wrong with it? Absolutely nothing. I had the key in wrong. _Damn it_.

I drove fast, I wanted to see Edward, and the fast didn't really bother me anymore. When you practically live with seven vampires, and you are planning to be one yourself, you get used to it. I was there in no time, but found out they hadn't got back yet.

I'll just wait for them in their living room, I'm sure they won't mind, I thought. I sat on their white couch and waited in silence. Perhaps it was too silent. If it wasn't for the silence, I wouldn't have heard what I did. A moan of pleasure, and a crash.

They were out hunting, were they not? Apparently, two got home early.

"Oh....ROSALIE! Oh, God, no don't stop."

What? WAIT! Was that Edward? No it couldn't be. But I would never mistake his voice and it sure a hell was NOT Emmett.

"Mmm...Edward."

As soon as I heard that I bolted straight into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. What I saw, sickened me.

**(Insert prologue here)**  


* * *

I woke up, still with two cold arms wrapped around me, and looked at the sight that stood still before me. Edward, completely naked, covering up a naked Rosalie as well. To left of me, Emmett growled. Him, Alice, and Jasper must've gotten back a little early too, but not early enough. The arms left my body, and I blushed realizing it was Jasper.

Emmett stopped growling, walked up to Rosalie, and threw his ring with as much force as had, into her face.

I followed Emmett's example, only with my own twist. I was determined to make Edward feel the pain he inflicted on me. My chest feels like someone reached in and squeezed anything they could grab with as much strength as a vampire. I walked up to Edward, took off my ring, and watched his face contort with pain, annoyance, love, and guilt. And I didn't need to be an empath to know what he felt last. Betrayel. _Why the fuck would you feel betrayed you son of a bitch?_

Jasper must have felt Edward's emotions because he growled and moved closer to me. Since when is Jasper so protective of me?  
I put the ring into Edward's waiting hand, and told him in the calmest voice I had, "Go rot in Hell, you whore-fucking liar."

With that I walked out to my car, not taking a look back at the fight that was about to erupt between Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie,  
I got into the car, shutting the door, but Carlisle stopped it, and pulled me out, and into a hug. I gratefully hugged him back, and then welcomed Esme's open, loving arms.

"Bella, we all still love you, we don't want you to think any less of us because of something our rotten children have done. Please come back to visit us. In two days Edward and Rosalie will be sent away for a while, to different locations I might add. Edward to Alaska, and Rosalie Maine."

"Thank you. I'll visit, Carlisle." By this time, tears were pouring out, unstoppable.

Esme wiped them away with her sleeve, and I thanked her. I gave them each one last hug before returning to my car, and driving home.

**-EPOV-**  
_I was pacing in the forest thinking about what I should do, should I leave without saying anything to her, or apologize? Apologize. I have to explain to her this wasn't my fault. I didn't want to screw Rosalie, she forced me. Aw, who the hell am I kidding? Of course I wanted to sleep with her. She was the hottest girl I have ever seen. No offence to Bella, but DAMN. I still need to explain to Bella what happened though, and say sorry, she deserves to hear that much._

* * *

I jumped up the tree and to her bedroom window. She had been crying, I could smell the tears. Why wouldn't she be crying? I just broke her heart. I looked it at her, she had her back turned towards me, so I knocked on the window.

She let me in, and sat down on her bed, obviously waiting for an explanation.

I started.

"Bella, I am very sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this..." she cut me off.

"Get out."

It's good I have vampire hearing, or else I wouldn't have been able to hear that.

"Did I stutter? GET OUT!"

This set me off. I grabbed her arms with vampire strength, and shook her like a parent abusing their misbehaving child.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bella! I came here to apologize to you, and this is what I get?"

I could tell I was hurting her, by the pain in her eyes, and the new bruises that were forming, hot under my freezing skin, I was breaking her, and I didn't care.

**-BPOV-**

He was hurting me so bad. I had to stand my ground though. Even if he broke my arms.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bella! I came here to apologize to you, and this is what I get?"

There were bruises forming, I could feel them.

"Get your hands off of her."

I whipped my head around, which was all I could do since Edward still had a tight hold on my arms. It was Alice. Oh, how I loved Alice so much right now.

When Edward saw it was her, he quickly let go and ran out of my room. Alice rushed up to hug me, and I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for Edward, Bella."

"It's not...your fault. I...love you, Alice." I choked between sobs.

"I love you too, Bella. Get some rest, They are leaving tomorrow morning, and after I am going to come and get you, I have some news I want to break to the family."

_What news?_ The sooner tomorrow came, the sooner I would know. Right now it the right time to be patient.

"Goodnight." Alice rushed out of the room before I could say goodnight to her back.

"Goodnight." I said to myself.

Without hesitation, I went to my bed and fell into a deep slumber. One of which I wish I didn't come out of.

**-APOV-**

After getting Bella, I brought her here, she didn't talk much, but that was probably aftershock. And if she talked, she would probably roll into uncontrollable crying fits. Not that I would blame her for it.

And here I was, going to make the whole family feel worse. I am such a terrible person. Looking at Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's expecting faces, made me want to hide under a rock. Emmett already knew my news. Jasper only did somewhat.

"Since Jasper and I are separating for a while," which was my idea, "I have decided I am going to comfort Emmett in ways he needs to be comforted, in a relationship." I watched their reactions.

Carlisle's reaction was shocked, to understanding.

Esme's reaction was just understanding, I think she saw this coming.

Bella's reaction was hardly there. She was barely paying attention, but I could tell she felt bad for Jasper, but at the same time, she was silently crying over the recent events.

And Jasper's reaction was the worst. He was furious. He jumped up from where he was on the couch next to Bella so fast, that she jumped also and tripped over the coffee table leg and fell onto the ground next to the stairs, where she stood up and watched.

Jasper ran over to me at the chair and yelled.

"Think about what you are doing!! Do you UNDERSTAND that you are the REBOUND? DO YOU?"

"This is MY choice Jasper! I trust Emmett, and I don't think that I am the rebound, deep down I have always felt something for him, and he has told me the same!"

Jasper walked out of the house, but not before he did something so unexpected, that not even the most observant person in the world would have ever thought he would've done what he did next.

**-One of the most wonderful perks of writing. CLIFF HANGERS!! Ahahaha!I'm sorry though....So what did you guys think? I'm sorry if it isn't long enough it took me forever to write it lol. But good news. CHRISTMAS BREAK!! Which means more chappies to come for all of you belsper and jella lovers! Please review, it makes me more motivated lol. Hopefully this chapter doesn't have underlines.....**


	3. The Best Kind of Prize is a SUR Prize

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-Thank you to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

**Refresh:**

_Jasper walked out of the house, but not before he did something so unexpected, that not even the most observant person in the world would have ever thought he would've done what he did next. _

-BPOV-

I saw Jasper start to walk towards the door, but redirect his destination. Me. He walked towards me with a look of hate in his eyes, but they softened more to sorry as the space between us closed.

_This is it, _I thought, _he's going to bite me. Right here in front of everyone._

He grasped my wrists and pulled them, making me crash hard into his stone body. Then he pulled my hands toward his mouth, and bit down. _Hard._

At first the pain was dull, making its way up my arm. Then it turned to fire, spreading throughout my entire body.

"AHHH…the pain…please help….oh, it BURNS!"

-APOV-

He bit her. He fucking BIT her! I ran over to where Jasper had just left mere milliseconds ago.

"AHHH…the pain…please help….oh, it BURNS!"

"Carlisle! What do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We have to let Bella become one of us. Don't tell Edward. He will hunt down Jasper. Leave them out of this for now. Emmett, Esme, go find Jasper. Alice, take Bella to my study, lay her down on the couch, and I'll be up there with supplies in a few."

I carried Bella upstairs bridal style, and laid her down on the couch, leaving for a second to get a cold washcloth. I could hear her screams of pain, never ending, as I dampened the cloth with freezing water. When I got back Carlisle was already giving her a shot of morphine.

-JPOV-

_Oh God. I can't believe I did that! The family will never want anything to do with me!_

I ran through the forest, the pain from Bella was too much I had to get away farther. They will follow me I know, to punish me for my actions.

-EmPOV-

I smell his scent getting closer, Esme's hot on my heels. Wait, he stopped? 

"Over here, Esme!" I said pointing northeast. Not like she couldn't have already smelled him.

We ran in that direction for about two minutes, coming up on Jasper sitting in a tree. I knew he knew we were there, he just didn't acknowledge us. Esme took a step from behind me and in her kindest voice said something I didn't want her to say.

"Jasper, honey, we want you to come home, we know you didn't mean to hurt Bella, and we will see what she has to say when she is done with her change." She always was a little too quick to forgive. _He hurt Bella, God damn it!_

Jasper hopped down from the tree, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can come back right now."

He wouldn't look at me. Of course. I was the reason he lost his wife, AND hurt Bella. "Jasper, we really do want you at home. We can help you." I tried. He growled in response, but turned to Esme.

"I'll come home. But only for Bella. I just need to talk to her and apologize." And with that he ran home, leaving Esme and I, staring into the forest, where he went.

**(I'm going to skip the transformation, I don't have enough experience to write about that, sorry!)**

-BPOV-

I wake up, but not in my bed…where am I? The last thing I saw before I blacked out for the last time was Carlisle. _Carlisle?_

"Carlisle? CARLSLE?" I didn't know my voice could be that loud. 

"Yes, Bella? Guys come quick! She's awake!"

I watched as one by one, the vampires all filed into the room. I could _smell _them. That's when I remembered. Jasper. He bit me, and turned me into a vampire. I saw him flinch as my feelings were overcome with angst and hatred, all directed toward him.

**-Sorry this one is a little short! I meant for it to be longer but if it was longer then I wouldn't stop until the end of the story. Please review! And if you have any suggestions for the story, message me and I might go through with them, but I would give you credit of course. =)**


	4. What's That You Say? You're Mad?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so friggin' long! I've been so lazy =[ And I want to give the credit to the story at the bottom because I don't want to give away the juiciness! Haha! And I really hope its not all fucking underlined again cuz that really pisses me off…sorry its so short…**

Refresh::::

I watched as one by one, the vampires all filed into the room. I could _smell _them. That's when I remembered. Jasper. He bit me, and turned me into a vampire. I saw him flinch as my feelings were overcome with angst and hatred, all directed toward him.

-JPOV-

"Bella can we talk? Y'know, away from the family?" I asked her. With that her emotions calmed down, but certainly not enough.

She sat up from the white couch and ran her hand through her hair. "Anything you say here can be said in front of the family, _Jasper." _She said my name with such coldness.

"Bella should go hunting first, apologies later. Alice? Would you take her?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Duh. Come on Bells! Gah, I'm SO excited!" Alice said, getting up from Emmett's lap and gliding over to Bella with a wide grin on her face. The grin she used to give to me…

They left out the front door, and without saying a word, I retreated to my room. I needed to think about everything. Why did I bite Bella?_ I love her. I'm _in _love with her. I have been ever since Edward brought her here the first time to meet everyone. I knew Alice saw something in her visions that tipped her off, that's why she put so much distance between us. I still love Alice, so much, but…there is a little more for Bella, and I just _had_ to ruin it by biting her. I FUCKING BIT HER!_

I was laying on my bed with the elegant burgundy comforter, that I used to share with Alice, when I heard the door open. Now is the time to tell her. But I just _can't _with the family around. Just as if she read my mind, Bella walked through the door, almost bursting it off its hinges, and walked over to me, now on the floor because I got startled, and fell off the bed. She looked like she was deciding something, one minute she would look fierce, and the next, loving. _Oh she is so cute!_

-BPOV-

I walked over to Jasper, human pace I might add, because I still wasn't used to vampire speed, and I didn't want to embarrass myself while trying to look somewhat terrifying.

_Oh, he looks so cute scared…with his ruffled hair, and him out of breath that he didn't need. Wait, no, I'm mad at him right now. But how can I stay mad? I did want this life in the first place. But that was with Edward. His name sounds so disgusting right now. I better start talking._

"Okay, listen Jasper, I can't find the part of me that's mad right now, but let me tell you, you shouldn't have just bit me like that!" I was trying to talk quietly so the family didn't hear, but it keeps coming out louder than planned. And for some reason he stood up and was about ten inches away from me. "Um..I,..I um, well" He kept getting closer…

-JPOV-

She was so cute when she was mad. I couldn't help but get closer, she stuttered.

"Um..I,..I um, well…" I kept getting closer…Until finally, I was close enough, with one more centimeter, we would have been kissing, the thought of her lips on mine was almost too much. She must've got impatient, because she moved in with a crushing force, and we shared our first kiss.

I didn't know how long it was, until I heard a throat clear, and I looked up, and Bella turned around, staring right into the eyes of someone, who looked pretty pissed. They leapt forward, catching Bella by the throat, and me by my wrist.

**Ahhh. It's short again! And I'm so sorry this chapter sucks ass! But I'm a little rusty…SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! And NO I didn't forget!! The most important part of my story, **

**I THANK THEE, PIXIL8Z, FOR THE IDEA THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE BASED UPON, WITH A FEW CHANGES AND EXTRA TWISTS.**


End file.
